


PUFI (Pent-Up Frustration over Injustice)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Going into a Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever read a book with a part where the main character or another is verbally or physically abused? Don't you wish that you could've done something?No longer. A man named Caleb Price figured out how to jump into a book and do whatever he wants.Run and hide, antagonists and bullies, because there is nothing that can save you from the wrath of The Reader.





	PUFI (Pent-Up Frustration over Injustice)

**Author's Note:**

> First up, Harry Potter. Malfoy will regret calling Hermione a Mudblood. I won't hurt him, but I will hurt his pride.

Caleb sat at his desk reading his book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Slowly, he was getting to his temper's end with Draco Malfoy, the stuck up rich kid of the story. A few seconds later, he snapped the book shut in a fury, marched over to a machine, placed the book on a pedestal, pressed a few buttons, and disappeared as if he was never there.

* * *

  
_**Author's Note: Sorry, but I'm using a few lines of the** _ **movie, _not the book. I don't have the book right next to me, so I'm operating off a Youtube video._**

****

Somewhere in an alternate universe, at a school called "Hogwarts," Malfoy sneered and said in his trademark voice, "You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." He cocked his head annoyingly, just as he often did. Hermione sniffed and made the gesture back at him.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent!" she retorted, trying to deflect as much scorn as Draco threw at her. Ron and Harry stood behind her and nodded with the rest of the team, smirking at Malfoy's bright-red face.

Malfoy finally turned one final shade of red, right up to his ears, and marched right up to Hermione. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood..." he whispered, his voice filled with disgust as he sneered in the disgustingly ugly way he did. His face was so smug and confident, anyone with a lack of anger management would go right up to him and smack his nose off his face.

At that particular moment, the clouds started to turn a darker color and gathered together closely, rumbling as if the heavens themselves were angry at his comment. Ron, too angry to notice, completely lost it, marched up to Malfoy, and flicked his wand after saying "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." He cast a very nasty curse involving regurgitation of slugs, but unfortunately his broken wand rebounded it back at him, and the Gryffindor team had something messy to clean up. The clouds got darker and the rumbling got so loud that no one could ignore it any longer. Everyone looked up right as a very bright beam of light smashed into the ground in between Malfoy and the Gryffindors. When the light dissipated, a boy dressed in school robes, maybe a second-year, stood in its place. He wore school robes, but the crest on them did not match the design of the four houses of Hogwarts. The design was like the others in their alternating colors, but it was purple and red with a judge's gavel in the center.

The boy turned to look at Ron, then back at Malfoy. "Well, Malfoy, Ron was right," he said slowly, raising his arms slowly. "You are going to pay for that. But then, you're not really worth it, are you?" He turned around and spoke. "Is he?"  
He turned back at Malfoy and frowned. "You may not be worth it, but I'll tell you exactly why. It's because you're just like so many others." he sneered while Malfoy sputtered in defence. "You're just another school bully, pampered and adored by everyone you meet, raised in luxury and given the very best toys. You scorn everyone you deem not worthy of breathing the same air as you, but you're not perfect either. Your family is not more respectable than anyone else's. They skulk around shady places like Knockturn Alley, sell objects they'd rather not explain to the Ministry, and slip books of dark magic into the baskets of innocent children. Your own father was and still is a Death Eater. And you are just a bully. Your blood is only _pure_ in one respect, and not even in a way that counts. It is so filthy in so many others. Tsk-tsk. So much wasted potential. Just remember, if you learn anything from this encounter, if you do any more harm, I'll do so much more than tell you what I think of you."

And just as fast as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving Malfoy and his posse to wonder what on Earth had happened.

_**Author's Note: Well, there goes some steam. Which one should I do next?** _


End file.
